SasoDei Amaterasu's Cup
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are sent to collect a wishing bowl called Amaterasu's Cup. Afterwards Deidara drinks too much and ends up drunk. Sasori takes advantage and Deidara wakes up very pissed off at Sasori. But will Deidara say something he will soon regret?


At first this was based on a dream I had of a forest, but over time the setting and plot idea changed so meh XD Read on!!

-

**SasoDei- Amaterasu's Cup**

Deidara let out a scream.

"SASORI!?! WHAT THE HELL, UN!?!"

Sasori opened his eyes sleepily.

"What is it now Brat?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?! WHY AM I NAKED, UN!?! WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT LIKE HELL!?! AND WHY THE HELL DOES MY ASS HURT SO MUCH!?!"

Sasori sat up and sighed.

How had this all started?

Sasori and Deidara were making their way down to the small village. They were on a mission to steal an old, supposedly magic, basin.

Sasori's eyes flicked over to his partner. The blonde's hair seemed to be golden in the sun light. _Why does he have to be so beautiful? It's just not fair!!_

Though Sasori thought this, he knew for a fact that Deidara didn't love him. The were opposites after all.

Sasori thought art was eternal. Deidara thought it was fleeting. Sasori tried to end a battle quickly. Deidara liked long fights. Sasori loved Deidara. Deidara did not love Sasori.

It was as simple as that.

Sure he called him Danna, but then again he also called most of the other Akatsuki members Danna as well.

Sasori looked up. They were nearing the village. He could see it inside of Hiruko.

"We are nearly there, Brat. Look alive."

"I could say the same thing for you, Danna." (A/N, if you don't get the joke, remember that Hiruko is technically a dead guy)

Sasori gave him a glare from inside the puppet.

"Do you want to live Brat?"

"What if I don't? I want to be fleeting!!"

"Deidara, dare blow yourself up and I will kill you so hard that you will die to death."

"I see you finally read over that joke book I got you 3 months ago."

"I wasn't joking Brat."

"Whatever, un."

They walked on in silence as they entered the village and started to make their way towards the museum where the basin was kept. It was late at night, nearly 1am. The museum was bound to be closed.

As they had guessed there were no lights on in the building, except for the light of a torch from the security guard. One security guard against 2 Akatsuki members? This would be an easy mission.

Or so they thought.

Sasori continued to walk Hiruko forward. Both Akatsuki members walked to the locked door.

"Danna? Can I blow the door up, un?"

"Compromise, Brat. I will open the door and you can blow up the guard."

Deidara thought for a few seconds.

"Whatever, un. I guess we don't wanna attract too much attention."

There was a small puff of smoke as Sasori summoned one of his puppets. The puppet was absolutely miniature, unlike most of his puppets it was made of actual wood, since there were no ninjas that small. The puppet, which Sasori had called Issun (Lolz if you play Okami!! XD), was directed into the key hole. After a few seconds a click was heard and the door swung open.

Issun disappeared with a small puff of smoke and the Akatsuki members walked into the museum. They were quickly met with the single guard. But he was quickly killed by one of Deidara's small clay spiders, just as they had agreed. They continued through the wooden hallways until they neared the case which held the Basin. While Sasori carefully got it out of the cabinet without setting off the alarms, Deidara read the plaque above it on the wall.

'Amaterasu's Cup- Supposedly the cup which Amaterasu gave to Onnotangu filled with sake after he devoured each of the 10 Kami. Onnotangu became drunk and instead of eating the last Kami he ate a large stone (A/N I did research!!!). It is said that if someone were to touch the basin and make a wish that it would come true.'

Deidara quirked an eyebrow. Guess that was why leader-sama wanted them to retrieve it, to see if it really did work. Wonder what would happen if it did work? Leader-sama would be able to rule the world so easily!! Plus if Deidara could get his hands on that bowl then maybe he could get Sasori to love him!!

Deidara absolutely loved Sasori, nearly as much as art, which in Deidara's books was hell a hell of a lot!! But he knew Sasori would never love him.

Deidara thought art was fleeting. Sasori thought it was eternal. Deidara tried to end a battle slowly. Sasori liked quick fights. Deidara loved Sasori. Sasori did not love Deidara.

It was as simple as that.

Deidara blinked as he realised that Sasori had already gotten the bowl and was moving out the room. The hatch to Hiruko opened briefly as Sasori pulled the bowl inside of the puppet shell, and then closed once more. Deidara sighed soundlessly and followed along behind Sasori.

Sasori examined the bowl with one hand while he walked Hiruko forward with the other.

Hmmm…Amaterasu's cup? Engraved on it were the pictures which told the story of Onnotangu and the 10 Kami. So this could grant wishes? Sasori mustered up the quietest voice he could.

"I wish Deidara loved me."

"Hey, Danna?"

Sasori blushed slightly inside Hiruko. Had it worked that quickly?

"What is it, Brat?"

Sasori gulped. Here it comes!!

"Can I look at the bowl, un?"

Sasori had to stop himself from banging his head on the inside of Hiruko. Of course the stupid thing couldn't grant wishes!!

"Whatever, but break it and I will break you."

Hiruko opened slightly and Sasori put his hand out, holding the bowl to Deidara.

Deidara took it, though not able to resist the urge to run his hand's mouth's tongue slightly over Sasori's finger tips as he took the bowl.

Sasori's hand went inside Hiruko so fast that there was a slight whooshing noise.

"Ah, you okay Danna, un?"

Hiruko had once more shut and continued forward.

"Why wouldn't I be, brat?" Sasori retorted.

Deidara gave Hiruko a bit of a glare. He hated it when Sasori answered his question with another question.

"Doesn't matter, un."

Deidara looked at the carvings on the bowl. Pretty. Though it would look a million times better if Deidara could turn it into REAL art. But Sasori had said not to break it.

Deidara sighed and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I wish Sasori loved me, un."

Deidara looked up at Sasori, who had suddenly stopped. A slight blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. Had his wish come true?

"Hurry up Deidara, I hate being kept waiting."

If this had been an anime, Deidara would have done a face fall. But of course it wasn't an anime, it was real life, and if Deidara had done a face fall he would have most certainly broken the bowl.

"Coming, Danna."

Sasori's face turned bright pink at the sexual innuendo Deidara had just unnoticeably said. Logically speaking, it was impossible for a puppet to blush, but then again Sasori was no normal puppet. He could blush, speak, breath, sweat and could do other...things…

"Here Danna, you can have the stupid bowl back."

"You hold onto it."

The last thing Sasori wanted was for Deidara to 'accidentally' lick his fingertips again.

Deidara gave a bit of a pout. Guess the wish bowl was a load of crap and rumours.

Or so he thought.

-

Deidara and Sasori entered their hotel room. They were now in a different town, even smaller than the first. They weren't idiots. The museum would probably have hired ninja to track down the artefact they had stolen.

Deidara sat down on his single bed and lay down. He was still examining the bowl in his hands, running his fingertips over the grooves.

Guess him and Sasori just weren't going to be.

Sasori on the other hand had different plans.

Deidara looked over to Hiruko as he noticed that Sasori was getting out of the puppet. No matter how many times Deidara saw Sasori's true form he was always taken a back. Deidara thought that it was like a butterfly emerging from a cacoon. Such a grotesque cacoon, and yet such a hot, handsome, young…hot butterfly. Deidara all but resisted the urge to drool.

Sasori stretched his arms over his head. Being in Hiruko for long periods of time made his non existent muscles stiffen. He looked over at Deidara and resisted the urge to shudder. Sasori could never see Deidara clearly enough inside Hiruko. But every time he saw Deidara outside of the defensive puppet just made Sasori's capsuled heart beat a little bit faster. The way he was sprawled out on his bed just made him look so…fuck able…

Sasori ran his hand through his red hair.

"Well Brat, put that stupid bowl under the bed and we can go get some drinks."

"Stupid? What got you so pissed at it, un?" Deidara sat up and slid the bowl under the bed, returning his gaze to Sasori.

Sasori shrugged. "I made a wish on it and it didn't come true."

Deidara gave a soft chuckle. "What could an old bastard like you wish for? A new set of dentures, un?"

Sasori glared daggers at the blonde.

"I'm not THAT old you idiotic Brat. I wished that you would accept that art is eternal or get your mouth stitched shut. ALL your mouths."

Deidara looked away from Sasori, hurt.

"Well what go you hating that damn thing?"

Deidara looked back as Sasori, hiding his pain with a cheery smile.

"I wished that you would go bang, un!! Cause art is fleeting!!"

Sasori gave his an unamused stare.

"Whatever, lets go get some drinks."

"Fine, Danna."

Deidara stood up and followed the red head, closing the door behind them.

-

Sasori and Deidara sat in a club. It was a weird club. Flashing lights everywhere. But it was right next to the hotel they were staying at, so they had decided to give it a try.

They sat at one of the many tables, drinking a beer each. Sasori and Deidara seemed to fit in with their Akatsuki cloaks on.

"Hey Brat, I have an idea. Why don't we have a drinking game?"

"You're on, un!!!"

Sasori gave a smirk. Stage one complete. He called over a waitress and got them 2 more beers each.

"First one to drink all their bottles wins, un!!"

Before Sasori could speak Deidara had already started chugging one down. Sasori gave a sly smile and lightly sipped on one of his drinks.

Deidara had already finished the bottle and started on the other one. After a few seconds Deidara practically slammed the bottle down.

"IN YOUR FACE YA HORNY OLD FART!! I BEAAT YA, UNN!!"

Sasori smirked. Stage two complete.

Deidara was drunk and he himself had had barely any alcohol.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

Deidara started to clap immaturely.

"I LOVE THIIIIIS SONG, UN!!! COME ON DAANNNAA!!"

Before Sasori had replied, Deidara had already grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Deidara started to dance. Sasori was practically drooling over the movements of Deidara's hips.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

Sasori started dancing as well, he had had a little bit of alcohol after all, and he would be an outcast here in he didn't dance. Though he made sure to always stay near Deidara.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Deidara turned around from the crowd he had been dancing with and started to dance in front of Sasori.

"HEY DANNNAA!! I LOVE THIS SONGG, UN!!"

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

Sasori smirked and moved close to Deidara, putting his hands on Deidara's waist, pulling him close. Deidara let out a soft moan. Sasori chuckled a bit; the blonde was so sensitive, especially when he was drunk.

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

Sasori smirked. Deidara was staring into his eyes lustfully. He knew what Deidara was thinking, it was what Sasori had planned him to think.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

One of Sasori's hands moved to Deidara's hand and he started to pull him along. Deidara let himself be pulled along, knowing exactly where Sasori was leading him, yet at the same time being completely unaware. Sasori had lead him all the way back to the hotel room. As soon as the red head had closed the door he had crashed his lips against Deidara's, tasting the alcohol on his lips.

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

They were running their hands feverishly over the other's body as they deepened the kiss. Sasori's tongue fought Deidara's for dominance. He easily won over the drunk blonde and pulled away. His hands feverishly started pulling their clothes off. Sasori started to kiss Deidara once more, rubbing their bare erections against each other. Deidara groaned into the kiss at this.

Sasori pushed Deidara onto Deidara's bed, moving his lips to the blonde's neck.

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

Sasori licked, bit and sucked on certain pleasure spots of the drunken angel beneath him's neck.

"Stop TEASING me DANNA!!! JUST FUCK ME, UN!!!"

Sasori smirked at Deidara.

"Just one thing Brat. Tell me you love me."

"I LOVE YOU!! NOW JUST FUCK ME!!"

Sasori savoured the words. That was why he did this too the blonde, it was the only time he would lie and tell him he loved him.

He pulled Deidara's legs apart and pushed the tip of his man hood into the blonde's ass. Deidara let out a scream of pain.

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled out. Guess he would have to stretch the blonde's ass first. Well it had been a whole month since he last did this to the blonde. He put his fingers in his mouth, coating them with a fair amount of saliva and immediately putting one into the blonde. Deidara let out a small squeak but at least it wasn't a scream. He started to thrust his finger in and out, causing Deidara to start moaning softly. He eventually added in the other two fingers, continuing to stretch the blonde and hunt for his prostate gland. The blonde suddenly let out a scream, but this time in pleasure. Sasori smirked, ramming his fingers into the same spot several times, causing Deidara to scream out even louder and clutch feverishly at the bed sheets.

Sasori smirked and pulled his fingers out of Deidara's ass, replacing them with his cock. This time he easily became fully sheathed without Deidara screaming out in pain, only in pleasure.

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada_

Sasori pulled nearly all the way out the drunk Deidara and slammed back in. Deidara cried out. Sasori continued to slam in and out the blonde, a different angle every time. Deidara was trying to grip onto Sasori's back, continuing to cry out at every movement the red head made. Sasori bit down on Deidara's neck as he continued to thrust in and out. Deidara cried out even louder. The cry turned to a scream as Sasori's cock rammed into a familiar bundle of nerves. Both of them were covered in a coat of sweat, and drool was running unnoticed from Deidara's mouth as he continued to scream out every time Sasori hit his sweet spot.

Deidara screamed out even louder the harder Sasori went. Sasori was still licking, biting and sucking on Deidara's neck as he thrust in, leaving hickies and love bites.

_dadada da dadadada (oh)_

He could feel both himself and Deidara coming closer to breaking point. He started to thrust in harder. He also grabbed Deidara's cock, and started pumping him in time with his thrusts so he would release first. Deidara's screams grew even louder and he dug his nails into Sasori's wooden back. His vision became white and he screamed out Sasori's name as he released over their stomachs.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Sasori groaned as he shot his seed deep inside of Deidara. They were both panting hard, but that didn't stop Sasori from lightly kissing the blonde on his lips.

They melted into the kiss briefly before Sasori pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and laid down next to him.

This wasn't the first time that Sasori had taken advantage of Deidara when he had been drunk. The blonde was a pretty forgetful drunk so he never remembered it when he woke up. But this time Sasori was going to do one thing different. He rolled onto his side and pulled Deidara close to him. This time he would be in the blonde's bed when he woke up. He kissed Deidara on the forehead, noticing that Deidara had already passed out. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, Deidara."

And with that he fell asleep, and his problems truly began.

-

Deidara let out a scream.

"SASORI!?! WHAT THE HELL, UN!?!"

Sasori opened his eyes sleepily.

"What is it now Brat?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?! WHY AM I NAKED, UN!?! WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT LIKE HELL!?! AND WHY THE HELL DOES MY ASS HURT SO MUCH!?!"

Sasori sat up and sighed.

"Well Brat, last night we went out and had some drinks. As usual you got drunk. So I took you back to the hotel room and took advantage of you."

Sasori said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK, UN!?!"

Sasori shrugged. "It's not like it's the first time."

"WHAT!?! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK BEFORE!?!"

"6 times actually, you're a pretty forgetful drunk, and a deep sleeper. I usually re dress you and myself and hop back into my own bed before you wake up. I was too lazy this time though."

Deidara was horrified. He crawled backwards away from Sasori, accidentally going too far and falling off the bed. He scrambled into a sitting position and continued to yell at the red head.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, UN!?!"

"Every time you were the one who was yelling at me to fuck you so it really isn't my fault."

"I WAS DRUNK!! I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT I SAY WHEN I'M DRUNK!!!"

"I know. That is why I do it."

"WHAT!?!"

Sasori gave a shrug. "Every time you tell me you love me."

"I DON'T HAVE TO BE DRUNK TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU, BASTARD, UN!!! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE I FIRST SAW YOU!!!"

Sasori was silent for a bit at that. Deidara really did love him? But…that was impossible!! Then again…Deidara had just admitted it…

"If you love me then why are you screaming at me?"

"BECAUSE I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOOK- HAVE BEEN TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME EVERYTIME I GET DRUNK, UN!!!"

Sasori sighed and started to crawl towards the blonde.

"STOP!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

Deidara grabbed the closest thing to him. The wishing bowl which had been placed under his bed before. He then aimed it threateningly at Sasori.

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I WILL THROW THIS AT YOU, UN!!"

Sasori stopped.

"Deidara, I love-"

"SHUT UP, UN!!! YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!"

There was complete silence for several moments. Deidara felt an odd tingling under his fingertips but was too pissed off to notice it.

"You don't mean that, Bra-" Sasori suddenly stopped talking, a trop of blood running down his chin from his mouth. His eyes widened and his arms shuddered. He started to cough, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. Blood ran unnoticed from between his clenched fingers. Deidara just stared in shock as Sasori stopped moving, let out a sigh and then fell onto his side on the bed.

Deidara was shocked.

"S-Sasori?"

No response.

"SASORI!?!"

Still none.

Deidara stood up, placing the bowl on his side table, and crawled onto the bed.

"Danna?"

He stared at Sasori's unmoving body. He shook the puppet. No response. He rolled Sasori onto his back and laid his ear on Sasori's heart container. Deidara's eyes went wide. There was no heart beat coming from the container imbedded in Sasori's chest. Deidara noticed something drip onto Sasori's wooden chest. It took him a few seconds to realise he was crying. He started to cry harder, shaking Sasori once more.

"WAKE UP DANNA!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, UN!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's unmoving pair. He pulled away and started to cry harder. He was angry. He hadn't meant what he had said dammit!! No way in a million years would he ever wish Sasori dead...He kicked his leg out furiously, wanting to break something. He felt his foot connect with something and push it off the table. The smash of Amaterasu's Cup echoed through out the room.

Several things happened. 2 Mansions collapsed, a wife realised that she didn't love her husband, the strongest man in the world suddenly became weak, a miser lost his money, 3 people died once more…And one opened their eyes.

Deidara was crying, his face buried in his arms on Sasori's chest. He suddenly felt a hand run through his blonde hair. He bought his head up away from his arms in a second, shocked, and stared at Sasori. The red head lazily blinked at him.

"What happened again? I remember I was telling you I loved you but nothing after that. Did I pass out?"

Deidara just continued to stare into Sasori's brown eyes. He subconsciously moved one of his hands, resting it on Sasori's heart container. Sure enough he could feel the soft beat of Sasori's heart. More tears started pouring from Deidara's eyes.

"Listen Deidara, I'm sorr-"

Sasori was suddenly cut off when Deidara suddenly lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck and burying his head in Sasori's neck.

"Don't ever leave me again, Danna, un, I love you."

Sasori gave a warm smile and wrapped his arms around Deidara's bare back, pulling him closer.

"Don't worry, Dei, I will never leave you. I love you as well."

-

"Sasori and Deidara, did you retrieve the bowl?"

"Na, someone had stolen it before us, un."

They had decided to lie, Deidara had utterly refused to try and repair the fragments of the bowl.

Pein let out a growl.

"Guess we're going to have to rule the world the hard way."

Sasori smirked. "You take myths way to seriously, Leader-Sama."

Pein sighed. "I guess you're probably right."

"Yeah, un. The thought of a bowl being able to grant wishes is completely absurd. Right, un?"

**The End.**

-

=3

You really thought I would kill Sasori!?! That's Absurd!! I can kill Sakura (Very very VERY easily), Sasuke (with pleasure), Orochimaru (just a flick and I can kill him!!), my own OC's (a difficult thing to do T-T), and even Deidara on several occasions (Well, he wasn't permanently dead ^-^" ) but Sasori just draws the line!! Well, Sasori did technically die but not for long (Like Deidara was dead for several chapters in Reviving Hidan ^-^" )

If you don't get the part just after where Deidara smashes the bowl, all the people's wishes on the bowl come undone. Some wished for money, one wished for a girl to love him, a guy wished to be the strongest man in the world, 3 people had been bought back to life and of course Sasori being dead.

I love drunk fics XD Lolz, SASORI!?! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH DEIDARA 6 TIMES, AND YOU'VE ONLY JUST TOLD US NOW!?! Lolz XD

Poor DeiDei, he had sex with his hot Danna and can't even remember it XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey!!!


End file.
